<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечер настоящего мужчины by Genma_2008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313688">Вечер настоящего мужчины</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008'>Genma_2008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Самый лучший в мире папа [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crows Zero (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Папа может, папа может всё что угодно</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Самый лучший в мире папа [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вечер настоящего мужчины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ФБ-2016 для команды Crows Zero. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что вылупились, уроды сраные? Никогда детей не видели, что ли. Харе глазеть, сказал. Уткнулись в землю и считаем, сколько там песка, земли, камней у вас под ногами. Нехер глазеть. Господи, Генджи, что ж ты такой тяжёлый? Ещё вчера тебя на руки брал, и нормально было. Сколько же ты ешь? Тебя мать твоя случайно не перекармливает? Ну, не может столько весить полуторогодовалый ребёнок. Не может! Кстати, о твоей матери, Генджи. Надеюсь, что когда она вернётся, мы уже будем дома: я в кабинете, а ты — спать. Спать, Генджи, понял? Это когда люди закрывают глаза и засыпают, а не бегают по всему дому, топоча, как стадо слонов. Я всё понимаю, ты растёшь, развиваешься, но пожалей вазы династии Мин. Их осталось всего две. А дарили, между прочим, четыре.<br/>
<br/>
Только бы Йоко не узнала… Только бы не узнала! Господи, прошу, никогда ведь ни о чём не просил, заметь, пусть рейс задержат! Часа на два хотя бы! А я домой успею смотаться и Генджи уложить. Ну, чего ты на меня так укоризненно смотришь, сын? Ты ж ни черта ещё не понимаешь. Вон, грызи своего розового… слона? Йоко, дорогая, где ж ты такие игрушки покупаешь, а? Мне даже с производителем пообщаться захотелось.<br/>
<br/>
А вам что надо? Что? Йошида долг отказывается отдавать. И что? Мне вас, что ли, учить, как долги возвращать? Что за безрукие идиоты, всё самому приходится делать. Так, собирайте монатки, поедем разбираться. Чего вылупились? Ох, блядь! Генджи! Да ебать всех вас уродов разом! Куда я тебя дену-то… этим криворуким я тебя не оставлю. Они вон долг выбить из придурка самостоятельно не могут, а тут ты. Было две вазы, а станет… станет ни одной. Убьёт меня Йоко, как пить дать убьёт. Но с другой стороны, мы ведь ей не скажем, а если не скажем, то откуда она узнает. Правильно? Мы же не скажем, Генджи? Чего улыбаешься? Скажи ещё, что понимаешь. О, а точно! Точно, сейчас посмотришь, как твой отец работает, чем занимается. Может, тоже научишься людей строить. Может, ты у меня начальником в какой-нибудь фирме станешь? Что же ты такой тяжёлый… И как тебя только Йоко на руках всё ещё носит. И какого хрена стоим? Кого ждём? Господи, откуда ж столько идиотов на мою голову?!<br/>
<br/>
Так, Генджи, посиди-ка рядом с папой спокойненько, поиграй со своим… слоном. Пусть будет слон. Не хочу знать, что это за уродец и где Йоко его купила. Так, где сейчас Йошида? Что значит, упустили?! Вы там совсем охренели?! Живо найти. Баб его проверьте, друзей потрясите, мне что, вас учить всему? Нахрена в якудза тогда попёрлись, кретины, если мозгов нет даже на такую хрень! Генджи, ну что ты дёргаешь меня, ну посиди спокойно две минуточки, ну не могу я тебя на руки взять. Держи, поиграй вот с ключами, смотри, какие интересные. А ты не отвлекайся от дороги, это раз, во-вторых, что там с Хаяма-групп? Они готовы к переговорам? Готовы. Отлично. Значит, сейчас разберёмся с Йошидой, а затем к Хаяма поедем. А день не такой уж и плохой. Так, а где документы на землю? Я же их вроде сюда положил, так где же они… В портфеле нет, тут тоже… Эй, у тебя там нигде земельных бумажек нет? Господи, я старею. Это уже старческий маразм, хотя рано. Рано. Это всё от нервов. Вот вернётся Йоко, и всё будет хорош… О нет! Генджи, НЕТ! Это же были оригиналы! Дарственная! Ты же не… мог. Нет, сын, ты всё можешь. Может, получится их разгладить и привести в божеский вид… Ну, что ты так на меня смотришь? Молодец, хвалю, умный мальчик. На тебе твоего уродца розового. Генджи, сын, я надеюсь, что, когда ты станешь старше, будешь умным и ответственным человеком. И будешь бережно относиться как к своим вещам, так и к чужим. Быстрее бы ты уже вырос, тогда тебя можно и одного оставить будет, если Йоко вдруг опять улетит на какую-то там очень важную конференцию.<br/>
<br/>
Слушаю. Что? Нашли Йошиду? Отлично. Везите этого засранца на склад, лично хочу с ним побеседовать. Меняем маршрут, разворачивайся. Оттуда как раз и до Хаяма-групп недалеко. Сразу к ним поедем. Время ещё есть, но сделать всё надо быстро. Ты же не расскажешь маме, да, Генджи? Пусть это будет нашим маленьким секретом. Чего ты там бормочешь? Соглашаешься? Правильно, ты ведь мой сын. Как хорошо, что ты ещё говорить не умеешь, а то ведь потом болтать будешь без умолку.<br/>
<br/>
Так, приехали. Выгружаемся. Пять минут на всё. Вы следите, чтобы здесь никто посторонний не шатался, а я… Генджи, чего ты так верещишь, как пожарная сирена?! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось. Сын, я на пять минут! Сейчас вернусь, на тебе слона твоего… красивого… не хочешь? Ну, на ключи? Нет? Ну так и быть, от сердца отрываю, держи бумаги на землю, я тебе и ручку дам, порисуй загогулины, ты же умеешь. Опять нет?! Только не плачь, прошу тебя, здесь сейчас вся полиция города соберётся! Ну чего ты ревёшь, ну не плачь!<br/>
Какой же ты тяжёлый, и как тебя только Йоко таскает… надо будет у неё спросить, а сколько, собственно, ты весишь, может, тебя перекармливают. Всё, успокоился? Держи слона. Так, я пошёл. О, Господи! Опять?! Генджи, мне правда надо отойти на пять минут. Разберусь с одним ушлёпком — и обратно. Пять минут не можешь подождать? Ладно-ладно, только не реви, пойдёшь с папой. Держи слона. Ну, а вы чего встали? Живо по местам своим разбежались.<br/>
<br/>
Так-так. Ну, здравствуй, Йошида. Чего уставился. Да, лично я, да, лично с сыном. Что, детей не видел? Харе смотреть. Уткнулся в пол и сросся с землёй. Ну что, ублюдок, деньги возвращать собираешься? Или лучше рыб кормить? Хотя на твоём мясе вряд ли кто из них станет жирнее. Чёрт! Генджи, перестань меня дёргать за ухо! И за волосы не надо! Твою мать! И пальцем в глаз тоже не надо. Генджи, папе глаза ещё нужны! Харе зырить, уроды, рассосались, а ты, Йошида, через полчаса чтоб деньги привёз. Понял? Вот и отлично.<br/>
<br/>
Генджи, ну что ты раскапризничался? А времени-то сколько? Ох, блядь! Всё, домой-домой, тебе спать пора. Думаю, на сегодня тебе впечатлений хватило. Хотя ты и не понял и не запомнил ведь ничего. Надеюсь. Зато увидел, чем у тебя отец занимается. Но ты, Генджи, в якудза не пойдёшь. Ты у меня парень умный будешь, надеюсь, в университет поступишь, может, учёным станешь. А что, они, говорят, сейчас очень даже нехилые деньжищи получают. Известным станешь… Ну, не хнычь, ты же мужик, ты мой сын! Уже почти приехали, сейчас я тебя спать положу с твоим розовым чудовищем…<br/>
<br/>
Так, а почему в доме горит свет? Какая паскуда на счетах не экономит, у меня печатного станка нет, что, кстати, печально. Кто свет не выключил, я вас спрашиваю?! О… о… чёрт! Неужели?! Ещё же два часа было в запасе! Всё, Генджи, мама прилетела. Сейчас нам всем тут прилетит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>